Always There for Me
by Holly Lily Potter
Summary: Lily has a migraine at a party and Rufus takes her home and takes care of her. Mild sensual situations.


A/N: Characters belong to the creators, I borrow them for my own purposes. The story premise is borrowed from another story that I've written under another pseudonym. One shot, so enjoy!

* * *

June 1986

Alcohol swirled in a glass in front of her, Lily eyed it seductively. Blue walls closed in around her, widening and narrowing. Closing her eyes, she tried to block it out. Feeling herself sway backwards, she reached out for leverage and came up empty-handed.

She floated backwards and fell against a lean muscular body. Her head pounded from an oncoming migraine, licking her lips, she opened her eyes tentatively.

Rufus. Dark brown shaggy hair, dark chocolate eyes and a body to die to for. Rufus held her against him, she pawed at her head and tried to manoeuvre to the couch behind him.

"What's wrong Lily?" Rufus taunted jokingly. "A little drunk?" he looked her in the eye.

"No, I have a nasty migraine," Lily leaned against him, seeking comfort.

"Is your car here?" Rufus asked.

"No, I got a ride with Marie, can you please drive me home," wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes to block out the light. "It hurts so much."

Rufus caressed the top of her head lightly, she winced in response. "Please Rufus, I can't be in a lit room, when I get a migraine, I don't have my medication with me." Turning into him, she struggled to stay upright. Her body numbing under the pain that blazed through her head.

Blackness invaded her vision and she felt herself falling. "Rufus," she moaned softly.

Rufus cursed and swung Lily up into his arms. Elbowing out the door, he pushed through the crowd of loud drunk teens to the door. Todd stopped him, "Dude what happened?" he eyed Lily's limp body lasciviously."She's sick, I've got to go," Rufus pushed past him and walked out to his truck.

Gently laying Lily out along the seat, he climbed into next to her and started up the truck.

Rufus pulled up in front of her house, it was dark and silent. Pulling a key out of her pocket, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the front door.

Unlocking the door, he turned on a hall light and kicked the door shut. Carrying Lily upstairs to her room, he laid her on the bed and then left to check that the rest of the house was safe.

Coming back to her room a few minutes later, he saw that she hadn't moved. A sudden shock of power went through the house and the lights switched out.

Moonlight beamed in through the window emphasizing the pallor of her face. Having given her a couple of aspirin, she'd gone right to sleep in her bed, clad in a tank and panties.

Rufus looked down at her, candlelight flickered precariously in the slight breeze that wavered through the open window.

_I can't possibly leave her alone like this, with no power and no one to make sure she's okay. _Pulling his shirt over his head, he tossed it on the chair and kicked off his jeans. A bit chilled in just his boxers, he climbed underneath the comforter with her.

Lily sighed and turned into his arms, her cheek nestled against his shoulder, her hand tangling in his hair.

**3 am**

Lily opened her eyes, the migraine was gone. A warm body lay next to hers, flinching in anticipation. _Who did I bring home?_ She turned over and saw Rufus's face calm in sleep.

Rufus, her mind screamed at her. She looked down at herself, clad in just a tank and panties. Breathing a sigh of relief that nothing had happened, she slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Shutting the bathroom door, she padded back to the bed and saw a shadow by her window looking out at the dark world.

"So quiet and still," Rufus looked at her, his face darkened by shadows.

"Thanks for taking me home and not doing anything with my limp body," trying to make a joke, Lily crawled back under the comforter and sat there, hands on her knees, staring at him.

"It was no problem, I didn't want to leave you alone, with no power and feeling as you were. Where's your mom?" Rufus asked.

"She's on her honeymoon with husband number three, they'll be back in a couple weeks, so you coming back to bed?" Lily patted the blanket suggestively.

"Sure," Rufus padded over to the bed and looked down at her as he stood there. A flicker of the candle highlighted her dreamy eyes and Rufus was lost.

Leaning down, he gently kissed her. Lily sat still for a second and then, placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled down on top of her. Kissing him back a bit harder, her tongue pushed past his damp lips to dance with his thrusting tongue.

Getting under the comforter, he looked into her eyes, candlelight enabling him to see a reflection of his desire in her eyes. His lips moved down to her neck, nibbling on her throbbing pulse. Her hands drifted down to his butt and grabbed him, lightly grinding her hips against her, making her intent obvious.

Their eyes met and heat flared combusting in a volcanic explosion of desire.


End file.
